


An Interesting Birthday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Rose celebrates her birthday in the perfect way.





	An Interesting Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Unadulterated fluff, take your insulin. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twelve prompt(s) used: When butterflies are in love, do they get humans in their tummy?  
> Word Prompts: autumn, morning, Slytherin  
> Pairing: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
> Kink: first time  
>  **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Interesting Birthday

~

It was early one autumn morning when Rose heard something lightly tap on her window. Standing up, she walked towards it, raising an eyebrow when she saw who was there. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. 

Scorpius, balanced precariously on his broom, grinned. “Happy birthday, my love.” Leaning in, he kissed her. 

Rose smiled against his mouth. “You nutter,” she murmured. “If my dad sees you—”

“He won’t if you let me in,” Scorpius pointed out, and, shaking her head, Rose stepped aside to let him climb inside. 

“You’re quite Slytherin for a Ravenclaw,” she said as he pulled his broom in after him. 

Leaning in, he hugged her. “I have no idea what you mean,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Mmhm.” Rose grinned. “I suppose it’s just a coincidence that you show up the morning of my seventeenth birthday. The birthday I told you I wanted to wait for?”

“Wait for?” Scorpius murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“Before we could shag!” 

“Rowena’s tits, you’re right!” Scorpius steered her towards the bed. “Should we get that out of the way, then, do you think?” 

Rose rolled her eyes, giggling. “You’re terrible,” she said, pulling him onto the bed with her. “I should send you away.” 

“But you won’t, will you?” Scorpius gazed into her eyes, his expression hopeful. 

Rose hummed. “Well, you are awfully pretty,” she finally said. “I think I’ll keep you for decorative purposes.” 

Scorpius snorted. “Glad I serve some purpose.” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Rose demanded, and pressing down, Scorpius did just that. 

Moving slowly, Scorpius kissed and caressed her, moaning as she did the same back to him. When they were finally naked, he touched her with trembling hands. “Do you think, when they’re in love, butterflies get humans in their tummies?” he whispered against her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth. 

Rose sighed, arching her back. “I take it back. You’re all Ravenclaw. Only a Ravenclaw would be thinking about that at a time like this.” 

Scorpius smiled against her skin. “Wrong. Right now, I’m all yours.” 

Rose’s giggle morphed into a moan, and as he moved lower, pressing her legs apart, she forgot all about Houses and butterflies, her world narrowing down to where he first nuzzled her, then began licking her. 

Pleasure rose steadily as he circled her clit with his tongue, even as he slid a finger inside her, and he didn’t stop the mesmerising movements until she had shuddered through at least two orgasms. 

Only when she was boneless and limp did he rise over her and ask softly, “Are you on the Potion?” 

Rose nodded.

He exhaled. “Then…may I?” 

“Merlin, yes!” she hissed, her arms going around him as he pushed inside her. It didn’t hurt, and soon, she was bucking up under him, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him on. 

Within moments he came, his face pressed into the curve of her neck, her name on his lips. 

When he drew back to look down at her, she was smiling. “That was lovely,” she said. She raised an eyebrow. “How’d you learn to do that?”

Scorpius grinned. “Ravenclaw, remember? I read up on it. Been studying for a while.” 

“Well,” Rose said, “you passed with flying colours.” 

A smile broke across his face. “So you’d be willing to do it again?” he said, tone shy. 

Rose laughed. “Oh, I’ll definitely do it again. That felt great.”

Scorpius hummed. “With me?” he clarified.

Rose leaned up and kissed him. “Yes, with you. Silly.” 

“Not silly. You’re gorgeous and could have anyone you wanted.” 

Happiness bubbling up inside her, Rose wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. “Right now,” she said. “All I want is you.” 

Just then, footsteps approached the door. “Rose?” came her mum’s voice.

Rose gasped. “Quick, hide!” 

Scorpius scrambled off the bed. “Where?” he asked, looking around frantically. 

Rose picked up her nightdress and shrugging it on, said, “Under the bed! Hurry!” 

When her mother walked in, Rose was on the bed, a book in hand. “Happy birthday.” 

Looking up, Rose smiled. “Thanks, Mum.” 

“I made you a special birthday breakfast,” her mum continued. “It’s got all your favourites.” 

“Brilliant!” Rose put down her book. “I’ll just change and be right down.” 

“Good.” Her mum turned away. “Oh, and you should come, too, Scorpius. Although do try to tidy up first. I doubt Rose’s dad would appreciate the freshly shagged look.” 

Rose’s mouth dropped open as the door closed. 

Scorpius’ head popped up from under the bed. “How did she—?”

Rose sighed. “I have no—” Her gaze landed on his broom, standing up by the window. “Never mind.” 

Scorpius followed the direction of her gaze. “Damn.” 

“Oh well. It’s not as though I haven’t told them how I feel about you.” Rose stood up. “Get dressed. Time to have breakfast with my family.” 

Scorpius hummed. “Maybe I should go out the window and knock on the front door?” 

Rose grinned. “Good idea. See you in a few minutes.” 

Dressing quickly, Scorpius kissed her firmly before tossing the broom out the window and following after it. 

There was a muffled shout and a crash. “Er, hello, Mr Weasley,” Rose heard Scorpius say, and she stifled a giggle. Looked like it was going to be an interesting birthday.

~


End file.
